Creepypasta
by BadRomantic
Summary: Rated M to be safe. IN-PROGRESS. Ever Winters was a girl who fought for basic rights for animals, but what exact happens when she gets a taste of exactly what "Animal testing" means?
1. Chapter 1

-And that's why I decided to do my report on the unjustified testing of animals." Ever finished her essay, looking up behind the four-paged packet and scanned the classroom around her. Most of the students were uninterested, drawing on their essays or just staring off into space in a place remotely close to where she was. Anger built up inside of her, irritated by how unenthusiastic everyone was about the safety of animals. 

She looked towards her teacher, Mr. Martin, expecting some look of praise and admiration for all her hard work and weeks of studying and preparation; but he simply gave her a glance and motioned with his pencil for her to take her seat. "Very well, Ms. Winters, alright! Now up next is…"

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the last period for the High Schoolers, and as the teenagers flooded out of their classrooms to get to their lockers and leave to the busses, two girls walked very slowly behind the crowd. 

"He completely ignored me!" Exclaimed Emma White, Ever Winter's best friend. Her short-brown hair was frizzed up, as if stressed, and flailed her hands in wild motions as she spoke. "I don't know what I have to do to get his attention!" 

"Me too!" Ever exclaimed angrily. "I spent two weeks on that paper in Social Studies and what do I get? A bored teacher and some stupid gawks from the other students!" Emma gave Ever a long look, finally rolling her eyes and gave a loud sigh of irritation. "Why am I stuck with the only girl who doesn't notice the hot guys?" 

Ever laughed. "I don't have time for men, or anybody, for that matter. How is the world going to get better if I'm stuck with some guy chasing his tail and jumping through hoops just to get my attention?" "I'm assuming you're speaking of Thomas." Emma replied.  
"Of course I'm talking about Thomas! At least he has an open mind," Ever rolled her shoulders and took out her backpack. "now if you excuse me, I have blocks to walk."

Ever walked down the streets, cars passing by in random patterns. She glanced around, eyeing the random patches of grass in the dull dirt beside the sidewalk and the cracks in the ground. Usually, she'd have to walk by a few people or cross a road, so she'd quickly pay more attention to her position and remain cautious about her surroundings. 

As Ever walked, she began to notice that the stores that usually had costumers were a bit empty, and that people were walking into an odd-looking shop. As she passed by, Ever took the time to read the sign on the see-through window.

_**PAUL KRAFT'S FREAKSHOW  
**__Have you heard of the new pet showcases?_

_If not, we HIGHLY suggest you come in and test it out yourself, who knows…_

_You may find everything you've been looking for._

Ever quickly felt like she needed to step into the 'Freakshow'. _Pet showcases?_ She immediately felt offended; how dare they! She could only guess the horrible things they'd do to those poor animals, maybe they even had the rare cases of the body-conjoined cat twins, or two-headed calves, or even a dog born with two legs. She quickly felt sick to her stomach, the idea of someone making a showcase for people to laugh at poor animals with disabilities made her angry and confused. There was nothing different from a mentally disabled child and a physically disabled animal.

She walked in without a moment to waste, and realized with a start that the room was filled with ten, maybe eleven people. They were all in groups of either two or three, and the moment she walked in two of the men started chatting her up. From the looks of it, they both worked there. 

"Sorry, We're not open to Middle Schoolers." "I'm not in Middle School." Ever shot back, noticing how the man had a tight black suit and the other had a lean, old looking gray suit. "We're not open to anyone under age." The gray-suited man tried. "I'm 18." Ever said back. 

The man gave each other a short glance, then asked, "What're you here for?" "I saw the sign."  
Immediately, the men got a brighter appearance. "That's what you're here for? Well, follow us then. First-Timers get in for the first time for free, the Boss thinks it rounds them in." Ever scrunched up her face in disgust. "We'll just see about _that_." 

As she followed the men, she tightly gripped her backpack, ready to swing it and hit them with her heavy books if they tried anything. As they walked behind the counter and into the door, Ever insisted they go first (which they did so, thankfully) and followed in behind them. As she walked in, Ever immediately smelt the familiar stench of alcohol, and the tinge of over-used air freshener. 

Ever looked around cautiously, fully aware that the whole place seemed to be full of over-dress women and men, although some men seemed to be dressed up like they've lived in the shadows their whole lives.

Ever walked ahead of the suited workers when they motioned her to go on, wanting to get a better look around. This place looked completely high-class, and she felt a tad out of place wearing a short-sleeved shirt with jean shorts. Picking a spot to stand at, Ever glanced around. Almost everybody was in a group, the shady people seemed anti-social, and she could hear whispers. But the amount of whispers cancelled each other out, making it impossible to even pick out simple phrases or a word.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen! Please settle down and pay close attention to the contestants!" _

Ever's eyes narrowed, staring at the direction the voice came from. A large crowd began to form in front of a large stage, and she quickly rushed to stand in front of everybody else, wanting to get a good sight at what helpless animals they had locked up. At the first chance she'd get, she'd call the police and do everything in her power to get those defenseless animals away from these sick people. 

She stared accusingly at the man that walked onto the stage, swinging a cane around for show and finally tapped it on the floor and leaned on it. "Well, isn't this interesting? We got all ages in this crowd!" Ever noticed that the man's eyes locked on her for a moment, then went to look around farther.  
Disgust filled her from top to bottom, and she tightened her grip on her backpack.

"Of course, I would like to remind everyone who wants to buy the contestants"-Ever quickly realized _contestants _probably meant the "freaks"-" to pay upfront or not at all. Remember, we all have a 10 minute wait so I'd hurry and pay up after the explanations." His eyes went to Ever for a second, as if expecting her to swoon and smile at him; but all she did was glare.

He got a cocky smile, and finally pointed his cane toward the left of Ever. She followed the direction the cane was pointed at, and eyed a large square-shaped object with a red blanket over it that was pushed out (Ever guessed the box had wheels at the bottom.)

"The first contestant we have today is very unnatural, found him creeping along the borders of the forest, and had quiet the fight in him; although with time, and enough bindings, we got him to calm down." The man said, leaning against his cane again and brushed off his shoulder. Ever took notice to how brightly coloured the man was, he wore a bright blue suit with a white tie and black buttons. She bit back the snort and sarcastic bark she longed to throw at him. 

"He has quiet the complexion, gray skin, auburn hair,"- _Hair? _Ever thought. -"and the highest tolerance to pain!" The man in the blue suit then walked forward, tapped the box with his cane to make a few _ting _sounds, and flung the red blanket aside.

Her mouth dropped almost instantly, and her eyes widen. There sat a _boy _in a cage_. _Not an animal, but a human being. _**Freakshow **_suddenly went up in her mind, and she finally realized what type of… auction this was. The sound of _oohs _and _ahs _ filled her ears, but the only thing she could process was how scared he looked. His skin was gray, and his auburn hair was kinked up in multiple directions, he had thick eyebrows and his mouth was torn at the right, looking as though a dog took a clean bite out of it.

"Now come to me in an orderly fashion, people, I don't have the ability to remember everything!" The man said, walking off the stage while the whole crowd barged past Ever to keep up with him; obviously wanting to ask him all sorts of questions and bid.

The boy glanced around rapidly, gripping the bars and pulled, starting to jerk his body about in distress; it was clear to Ever that he was scared and didn't know how to deal with being cornered. She glanced towards the crowd of people, then around herself; no one was paying attention to her or the boy in the cage.  
She didn't wait another second.

Ever took out her heaviest book from her backpack, ran to the cage, and located the lock. She and the boy had a short moment of eye contact, and the only thing she could muster was; "This might fire back."

Ever raised the book above her head and brought it down on the lock, the lock gave a loud _CHANG _but didn't budge. The boy finally realized what she was doing, and quickly got to the far back of the cage and waited for Ever to bring the book down on the lock for the second time, wanting to ram the door to apply more brute force. Ever took the chance she had, knowing that it wouldn't be too long before people realized what she was doing. She raised the book, and knocked it back down on the lock; this time the boy rammed into the door at the same time.

Ever yelped as her body was smashed into by the boy's, and soon after loud screams and yells were ringing in her ears. The boy got up, grabbed her wrist, and ran. He kept exclaiming things, incoherent things, and he ran_ fast. _Ever had dropped her book, and sooner-or-later they had barged their way out of the auction shop, and booked it. Finally, the boy had yelled something that Ever could understand… _a little bit. _"My master is going to be so mad- Oh Tim will get a kick out of this!"

"Who's- Who's Tim?" Ever asked, realizing her legs were weak and brittle and she was too scared and _so shocked _that she had the courage to _save _somebody from being sold to freaks!

"Doesn't matter," He said back, letting go of her wrist and whipped around to grab her shoulders so that she was facing him directly- which was a tad hard because of the height difference. She realized that he had a jacket, a striped jacket, a black turtle neck, and jeans. "You helped me." He seemed absolutely baffled by her act of kindness; although he had the largest grin Ever had seen.

"I saw you, but… I thought you were with them…" He continued. "_Never._" Ever said quickly, the look of disgust following. "They're sick." She added.

"…Thanks." He said finally, letting go of her shoulders and ran. Ever guessed he had ran back to the forest where he was found, or where-ever. As Ever looked around, she found out that she was right in front of her apartment building, where she stayed and paid rent. She quickly glanced behind herself, wanting to make sure the men didn't follow her or… whoever he was.

Ever quickly rummaged through her backpack, took out her room key, and walked inside the building to find her room.

Ever looked herself down, deciding it was okay to go out like this for a cloudy day like this. She was wearing a blue long-sleeved sweater with a white tang-top underneath and gray sweat pants. She had tried to comb her short brown hair(with bright ginger tips), but it wouldn't stay in place so finally she just let her hair go and do whatever it so pleased, which was block almost every part of her vision. She had tanned skin, and perfect, short nails. Her vibrant green eyes were almost completely covered by her hair, which made her wonder if she should cut her hair into bangs. Although, Ever didn't think she would look good in bangs so she dismissed the idea.

It had been nine days sense she had saved the boy, and somehow, someone had went to her school and given back her school book she used to break the lock. She was extremely grateful for that, but it worried her to an extent. Her name was inside the book, and her signature was also inside it.

She had also decided to take a longer route to her apartment, never wanting to see that auction shop ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

During the nine days, Ever had been studying rapidly. She constantly felt that she was being watched, but she really didn't have time to even check because she needed to keep her grades up. With the new standards the school introduced, Ever had a hard time getting used to the new vocabulary and math terms; in fact, everybody at her school had. She even had to skip the dance last Friday, which Thomas had asked her too.

The reminder of Thomas's disappointed face made Ever look away from her reflection, softly rubbing her right arm in mock comfort. She had actually looked forward to the dance, but with the lack of time and schedule in-between her school and her job, she wouldn't dare risk it. She quickly went away from the mirror, deciding she looked appropriate and grabbed her new hand-bag. Her hand bag was really just a gray book-bag looking purse with a long strap that allowed the base of the bag to lean to her side, just about to her hip. Walking to her front door, Ever gave one last glance around her apartment and then walked out.

As Ever began walking to the park two blocks away from her apartment, she started reliving the day she had helped that boy. She didn't necessarily think about him repeatedly, but every once-in-a-while during a session of studying, he would suddenly float into her mind. What made his skin such a… fascinating colour? She had never heard of someone with gray skin, except in her favorite book the _Clockwork Angel_. What exactly did he mean by "master"? Usually, the term was commonly used in old books, or maybe servants said it, but she had never heard the word be spoken before the way he said it.

_"__My master is going to be so mad- Oh and Tim will get a kick out of this!"_

Who was Tim? Was this a friend, a sibling? Was _master _a code name? Ever shook her head angrily, wanting to toss away such a silly thought. He seemed about her age, and no one her age would make up code names. No, that was simply childish. She weighed the chances of her seeing him again, but realized that even _if _she did see him, what could she say? He was probably trying his best to forget her and that dreadful place, but what exactly could he be doing at the moment? Vibrations radiated off from her bag, and she quickly reached in to grab out her cell phone. Swiping the screen, Ever read the new email she had received.

**WARNING: The famous ****_Nap Time Slaughter _****has been spotted around your area.  
****Take caution after night, lock your door, lock your window, and make sure to have a clear way out of your home if you spot him.  
****Please be extra careful who you speak to on the streets and who you give out personal information too.**

**_TIP: Don't wander out after 8:30 P.M._**

Ever rolled her eyes. This was one of those emails everybody got randomly just to keep them on their toes, the _Nap Time Slaughter _hadn't been spotted in years, in fact, he wasn't even _real. _What person would go around, kill people, and write all over the walls of their home; _Go to Sleep? _Truthfully, Ever didn't believe in such fairytales. She deleted the message and threw her phone back inside her bag. She brushed a lock of her hair out of her face, passing by a few young children playing catch.

Ever's memories of being a child were faint, probably because she never cherished them. The memories of her childhood were normal, good grades, wonderful friends, and a normal family. Her mother now lived a few states away, working as a social service agent. Her father was a truck driver, so he was usually away from home and driving around most of the country. She got a smile at the memory of her mother and father. It had been quite a while sense she actually visited them, or even spoke to them, but she didn't really want to speak to them anyway. She didn't have any issues with her parents, she just didn't care for long-distance calls.

Finally appearing at the park, she decided to sit at the bench and begin enjoying a short book called _Flowers for Algernon. _The moment she had started the book, Ever had gotten hooked on it immediately. Her love for the main character, Charlie, was overdone and she read the book every chance she got. Being a slow reader, it took a month or so to get a book done, and with the time she had to study, Ever hadn't had much time to read the book for a few weeks. Now would be the perfect time to get back on track and resume from where she was.

As she read, Ever enjoyed the soft breeze on her face, pushing her hair out of her eyes. Her foot had somehow begun tapping, like a mother's would when she was impatient. She was always a book worm, reading the science-fiction novels and sometimes poems, although she enjoyed books that told knowledge of animals. From all the books she read, she had grown accustom to accepting how animals act and how they survive; a lion has to eat a gazelle and a wolf has to eat a deer. A cat must hunt the mouse, and a coyote could hunt a cat.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I'm a bit lost."  
"Hm?" Ever looked up from her book, carefully putting her green ribbon on the page she was on and shut it with a loud _clap. _There stood a medium-height man. He had thin, rectangle glasses, a long, thin nose, eyes that pulled back to resemble an Asian man, and sharp cheekbones.

"Where might you be heading, sir?" Ever asked, blinking. "I'm trying to find my way to the market, but I've lost my way. Could you please lead me to it?" He asked, blinking warmly at her. Ever hesitated, not wanting to leave her spot, but not wanting to seem disrespectful and impolite. "Of course I'll help you." Ever decided, putting her book inside her back and stood up. "Oh thank you, kind girl!" He said happily, nodding his head enthusiastically.

Ever smiled, warmed up by his praise. "Follow me, please." She said back, beginning to walk. The man had kept a great pace with her, and as they walked, he had begun starting a conversation.

"I didn't catch your name, dearie." He asked.  
"My name is Ever, Ever Winters." She replied.  
"Ever Winters. That has a ring to it, doesn't it?" He stared ahead of Ever and himself, eyes seemingly twinkling with the delight of saying her name. "It almost makes it sound as though the beauty of winter is endless."

Ever got a vivid blush, eyes widening at the comment. "Not at all," She tried to cut him off, but he was quicker. "But of course, every once-in-a-while, the winter has to leave. Might I say, it is a beautiful day." The man continued, eyeing the dark gray clouds that blocked out the sun and the once light blue sky. "Yes…" Ever said slowly, following his gaze. She didn't think it was beautiful at all, more gloomy then anything.

"One might even say it's a perfect day to go for a run, maybe with a friend." He continued, and when Ever looked back at him, she realized he was no longer staring at the sky but once again in front of himself. "Excuse me?" Ever asked, but he kept talking.

"To run, child," His tone had a trace of excitement. "to feel the wind in your hair, to feel the excitement of a thrill…such as from helping someone, maybe saving a life." The man had stopped now, and turned to face her. Ever had stopped with him, looking from one eye to the other, trying to read his gaze. A chill started to form as he continued, suddenly feeling deathly cold. "Saving a life. Yes, there's an interesting topic. Some people think they saved a life when really they just ruined more… Don't you find that interesting?"

"Who are you?" Ever asked suddenly, her voice cool. "I didn't catch it." She added hastily. "My name is Paul, Ms. Winters." He answered back, his smile suddenly seeming more sinister.

"My name is Paul Kraft." Ever's eyes narrowed, confused. The name sounded so familiar, but she couldn't place it. "Maybe you've been to my market," Paul asked, motioning behind Ever. Ever looked back, and let her jaw drop at the sight of the market behind her.

**PAUL KRAFT'S FREAKSHOW.**

Ever whipped around, and Paul still had his mockingly kind expression on, as if he didn't notice how scared and shocked Ever looked. "You took something from me, Ms. Winters. You took it without payment; did you know that's against the law?" He asked.

"Y-you…you had him locked up in a cage, Mr. Kraft. Did you know that's against the law?" Ever asked back, stepping away from him. He seemed to take no notice of her retort, because he continued on as usual. "Without payment, Ms. Winters, I suppose… that makes you in my debt. Please do come inside, I have much to speak to you about."

Ever eyed Paul wearily, opening her mouth to refuse and tensed up her shoulders, getting ready to run. But something hit her head, knocking her forward with a dull thud, and her vision began to get spotty, until finally she closed her eyes and gave into unconsciousness.

Ever opened her eyes to a painful white light. She raised her hand to shield her face from the offending illuminate, and sat up slowly. Her head ached, and when she went to rub it she could feel a bump. She couldn't remember when she fell asleep, but it must have been a rough night for there to be a bump on her cranium.

She looked around, expecting to see the same old apartment bedroom with little-to-no possessions, maybe a mirror and a few family portraits but other so, nothing more. But instead of viewing her regular environment, she was staring at a completely white room. The floor was white-painted wood slabs, the walls looked as though they have never been touched, and there was only a dresser, a mirror on the wall opposite of the bed she awoke on, and the bed. When she looked around more, she realized that there was letters carved into a black slat on the tall, thick metal door.

_EWLYX09-RM023. _

Ever got off the bed, making sure not to move too fast because of the soft throbbing in her skull. Moving to check out the dresser, she opened each drawer to find a gray bag inside the very top drawer. Memories flushed back inside her head, and she quickly realized what had happened. Paul had kidnapped her, and was probably going to make her look just as the boy she saved had once. She didn't feel too much fear, but the heaviness of danger was weighing on her shoulders.

She checked her bag, taking it out and dumbing everything onto the bed. Her book was there, her notebook that she kept notes in was still intact, but her phone and wallet were missing.

She didn't expect them to let her keep her phone, it would be a rookie move and these people certainly were no rookies. She didn't, however, expect them to take her wallet. What could possibly be in the wallet of their use?

_"__Without payment, Ms. Winters, I suppose… that makes you in my debt."_

Ever's face scrunched up with dislike. He took her wallet because he thought there was money inside. She quickly put everything aside and looked around more carefully. There was a window on the wall neighboring the door, high above where she wouldn't be able to see unless she tilted her head back a bit. She couldn't see anybody through it, but of course why should she? The window could very well be a one of those glasses that you can see through but not have the other people see you.

Were they looking at her at this very moment? Staring at her with amusement and plotting what lay ahead? She looked away from the window, not daring to give them a single hint of satisfaction, and went to the door. She couldn't see a handle, which was fairly cleaver, and the door seemed completely sturdy.

She readied herself, tensing up her shoulders and prepared to try and knock the door down. Just when she got the motivation to start running, a loud, ear-splitting screech akin to one a microphone would give if spoken too loudly in, thundered in the white room. She jumped away from the door, rubbing her ears as a nervous, almost awkward sounding voice spoke.

"I-I wouldn't try that if I were you. The door was specifically made to keep you in; you'd be wasting your time and strength to get out."

The voice was definitely a male, sounding fairly young. "Why am I here?" Ever asked cautiously. "That's up for debate at this very moment, but I wouldn't worry too bad, they're nothing too dramatic like…testing on you to see if we could make a human-looking robot, heh… that's for the people upstairs from you…" The voice trailed off, and it became clear to Ever that whoever was speaking clearly didn't have any people skills.

"What are they debating? Where am I?" Ever asked, trying to push further. "I can't…really tell you either of those, it's against my contract. But-But I can tell you you'll be safe!" Ever mocked a laugh, rolling her eyes hard and began to pace. "Safe? You're telling me I'll be safe? I was kidnapped! Stolen by some _freak _who thinks it's humane selling _people _in auctions!

"I am in no way _safe_." Ever finished, glaring up at the glass window. The voice didn't dare speak again after that.


End file.
